


chill out

by Cockbite (personalized_radio)



Series: NSFW/PWP [6]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, PWP, THAT COVERS THAT, Trevor Appreciation Year 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalized_radio/pseuds/Cockbite
Summary: Three times Trevor did his best and one time he got rewarded for it





	chill out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myriadus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriadus/gifts).



> AHEM  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS GINA YOU ARE ONE OF THE KINDEST PEOPLE IVE EVER MET, ONE OF THE BEST WRITERS IVE EVER READ, AND ONE OF THE MOST LOYAL FANS IM SURE TREVOR HAS EVER HAD
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY MY ATTEMPT AT HMNHD
> 
> for everyone reading this who ISNT gina, please check her out at @Myriadus - both on [TUMBLR](https://myriadus.tumblr.com/) and on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/myriadus/pseuds/myriadus), her work is amazing and you're truly missing out if you aren't following her on both sides
> 
> you can find me [on Tumblr](https://cockbite.tumblr.com/)! i post fake/gta! au :)

1.

The thing about Aleks is that he’s a natural performer. Trevor likes that about him, usually, because it means that Aleks is a funny dude. He cracks jokes, makes a fool of himself, isn’t afraid to look stupid as fuck for the camera or for them. But, sometimes, it means that he gets too involved in a character, too. Sometimes, it means that he doesn’t know when it’s okay to stop or disconnect, and he thinks he has to perform all of the time.

It isn’t that Trevor doesn’t understand, because he does. It comes with the job, switching in and out of character at the drop of a hat, the flash of a phone or camera. He does understand, and that’s how he usually knows that something needs to be done - when Aleks gets that stressed pull at the corner of his eyes that says he’s lost in whatever stupid bit he and James came up with three days ago and he hasn’t dropped it quite yet. Usually, he and James come out of shit like this together, use it as fuel or whatever for their Special-Soulmate-Bond Thing they have going on. Usually.

Sometimes, though. Sometimes, Trevor loses patience. And he’s lost patience with all of them by now.

“Trev, man, Jesus, you couldn’t have waited until we got home?” Aleks grumbles, but he lets Trevor crowd him up against the wall of the bathroom stall, goes pink high on his cheeks, and Trevor huffs in annoyance, just wants him to be quiet for one goddamn second. Maybe tricking him into the bathroom at ten-forty-five in the morning hadn’t been the best setting for a cool-down blowjob or whatever was happening here, but it was the closest thing to privacy they were gonna get and he literally hadn’t seen him outside of work for four days.

“No more talking,” he decides, presses his palm to Aleks’ mouth when he immediately opens it to say something again, “Dude, seriously, shut the fucking fuck up. Talking to you is like being on a bad trip right now. Calm the heck down.”

Aleks mumbles something against his palm, but it subsides when Trevor gives him an unimpressed look. Trevor’s pressed close enough that he can probably crush Aleks against the wall if he wants, their chests flushed so tight that they have to breath on opposing rhythms if they both want to be able to inhale properly, and he’s got a leg between Aleks’ just so he can really pin him down. Trevor’s about twenty feet taller than Aleks and definitely wider, and Aleks always goes quiet when he’s surrounded and Trevor knows that and that’s why he’s got him like this. It’s worked as well as always, this time around because Aleks really does seem to get that Trevor’s serious about calming the hell down. Trevor watches the way he tenses his shoulders and then relaxes, pushes a little against the weight Trevor’s got on him and to see if he can get away and then goes loose when he realizes he can’t. He’s always _testing_ , seeing how far he can push, and Brett and James sometimes let him do it, follow his lead, but Trevor is bigger and stronger and could pretty easily hold him down if he wanted to and Aleks knows it.

He wants to say _See, dude?_ when Aleks gives up and lets himself be pinned, except he knows that if he does, Aleks will just wind himself back up if only to spite him, so he holds back. Instead, he waits until Aleks has finally stopped squirming and then glances around for a second before he figures out what he wants to do.

“You need to relax.” he finally decides, “So I’m gonna blow you and you’re gonna chill out and then you’re gonna go home and you’re gonna take a nap before you collapse.”

Aleks wrinkles his nose, licks at his palm, but Trevor knows exactly where that tongue has been and he can guarantee that it’s not worth giving into Aleks’ obvious ploy. When he doesn’t rip his hand back or whine about it, like James or Brett would have, Aleks seems to get that he’s totally legit about blowing him and then taking him home to nap because his face doesn’t change but something in his eyes goes a little soft and thankful.

It’s all gross and emotional and Trevor isn’t really about that life, and it kind of makes his chest go all tight and funny that he knows just by the look in Aleks’ _eyes_ that he’s thankful, so he drops his hand and then drops to his knees.

He stops before he’s touched the ground, turns suspicious eyes back up at Aleks’ face, “Don’t talk. I’m being like, so freakin’ nice right now because you’ve been really annoying. Most people don’t get a blowie out of being assholes all day. Don’t fuck this up for yourself, you loser.”

Aleks wrinkles his nose up at him but nods and that’s enough for Trevor to settle onto his knees and tug at his sweatpants. He’s pretty sure they’re James’, a little too big but tied tight so they don’t slip down all day, and he pulls them down with just a little force. The chub of Aleks’ hips and belly have pink imprints from the pull string being so tight and Trevor leans forward, presses kisses along the marks, lips against warm skin damp with sweat from the Cali heat. Aleks threads a hand through his hair, palm flat against his scalp, fingers following the curve of his head. He settles his other hand on Trevor’s shoulder, clutches at his shirt a little and Trevor lets it go because Aleks is being quiet like he asked.

He nuzzles into his belly, likes the way that it gives against him - soft and a little prickly with hair. Rubbing his beard against Aleks’ stomach makes Aleks breathe funny, like he wants to say something but won’t because Trevor told him to, and Aleks rarely goes quiet for long so Trevor wants to take advantage of it, he does, but Aleks’ belly is plushy and Trevor thinks it’s cute how proud he is of the weight gain and he likes that Aleks is still confident in his body. He likes Aleks’ body in general, and Aleks lets him wrap an arm around his waist, between Aleks’ back and the wall, so he can shove his face into Aleks’ torso and kiss around his belly button, along the indents from the pull string, where the fat clings to his hips.

Trevor’s kind of got a thing for it, the way Aleks and James are both so soft. Brett is too, even if it’s just a layer that gives into the hard planes of muscles underneath, but Aleks, especially, is sensitive and squirms when Trevor’s beard tickles. He’s squirming now, hands tight on Trevor’s shoulder and in his hair, but he’s staying quiet like a champ. When Trevor looks up, his face is flushed bright - he’s like tomato levels of red - and he’s squeezed his eyes shut, lips pressed together tight. He’s already a little sweaty, chest moving a little fast. Trevor can feel him quivering, holding back.

He’s wound up tight, has been for at least three days, and Trevor’s being a little cruel; telling him he’d help him release some tension and then just teasing him like this, but...well. Trevor’s not very nice, he wouldn’t fit in with any of his boyfriends if he was, and Aleks is kinda pretty when he’s desperate and Trevor likes to tease. He noses at Aleks’ naval, nips at the swell of flesh just underneath and Aleks gasps, shivers and pushes at his shoulder a little. It’s not firm enough to deter Trevor at all, and it wasn’t meant to, so he keeps biting, leaves marks of his own, bruises where his teeth sink just a little too deep. His shoulder is pressed to Aleks’ groin and he can feel him swelling up through his sweatpants, knows that being teased is turning him on, but he’s being good and holding still, except for the hand kneading Trevor’s shoulder.

He uses his free hand to pull at Aleks’ sweatpants, gets them down to his knees to reveal all the pale skin that doesn’t usually see the light of the office, his stupid striped MeUndies, the growing bulge in the front.

“Oh, geez, dude,” He mumbles into Aleks’ belly, sighing against his skin so he can feel the way Aleks shudders and then sitting back to look him over. He looks wrecked, already, and Trevor has barely touched him. Just rubbed his stomach a little, given him what is sure to be a sick case of beard burn and plenty of love bites right where his pants rest, but - relatively innocent in the grand scheme of things. Still, Aleks looks - pained, and Trevor’s really too fuckin’ nice to this asshole. He can only blame it on Aleks’ genetics - he’s got a cute face, and Trevor wants to see it in the fucking throes of passion or pleasure or whatever.

He unwraps his arm from Aleks’ waist, presses his hand flat to Aleks’ stomach and presses him back against the wall, looks up at him and then has to take a second to himself because Aleks flutters his eyes a little, looks down at him like he’s confused and Trevor...he hates him, really.

“You doin’ okay, man?” he asks, quiet, because this whole thing is been pretty quiet - all the better to calm the crazy with - and he doesn’t want to break that atmosphere but he does kind of need to check in.

“Yeah,” Aleks croaks, sounding like he’s swallowed a cactus, “Yeah, I’m - I’m okay. Fine. Fuckin’ - Fuckin’ dandy, dude, I’m -”

“Okay, I get it. Back to the no talking thing,” Trevor cuts him off, breathes out something close enough to a laugh that Aleks pets through his hair just once.

Trevor can feel the way his heart is thumping, his blood is pumping, had just been close enough to _hear_ it, and it’s almost laughable how tense Aleks is, but Trevor plans to fix that soon enough.

He starts by crouching a little more so he can press his mouth to the bulge in Aleks’ MeUndies, hold his hips tighter when Aleks immediately starts to shift. It’s probably intense for him, must be, because he tries to escape against the stall wall and makes a quiet sound when he can’t - a cross between a sigh and a groan, too soft to really be a _noise_ , but not so soft that Trevor doesn’t catch it and feel it go straight to his own dick. He’s gotta close his eyes against the pang of lust, take a second to remember that he’s doing this so Aleks can get the tension out and, hopefully, stop being so keyed up.

The MeUndies are soft, damp near the head of Aleks’ dick but gentle against his skin, and he likes that he can feel the burning heat of Aleks through the material, opens his mouth and sucks a little along the length of him through it and Aleks makes another one of those noises, just a little louder. He _wants_ to hear him, but they _are_ in the communal bathroom and Asher will literally give him shit for the rest of his life if he finds out that Trevor blew Aleks in the bathroom, so he pinches Aleks’ hip in warning and Aleks swallows back the rest of the noise like Trevor stole it right out from his throat. He clutches harder at Trevor’s shoulder and combs through his hair a little desperately, and Trevor can hear him start to breathe harder. He doesn’t look, doesn’t know that he could stand the look on Aleks’ face without risking coming in his pants, but he does keep drawing his lips along the length of him, rubs his cheeks on his pale thighs because he wants to feel them shake against his face.

He plays with Aleks for a while, loses track of time but doesn’t think it’s longer than five minutes before Aleks finally breaks.

“Trev,” He says, high-pitched with nerves and strain but quiet, like a whisper, like he’s still trying to stay quiet, “Trev, come on, I’m - fuck, you’re gonna make me come in my fuckin’ boxers, dude, _please_ ,”

“Please what?”

“ _Trevor_ -”

“Okay, Jesus, okay, don’t cry about it, dude.” He smiles, licks along the hard line of Aleks one last time and then sits back so he can let go of his hips and pull his boxers down. He’d laugh at how eager Aleks is, the sound he makes, except Aleks’ dick is in his face and it’s hard and hot and a bruised red, straining for him, and Aleks’ hips are twitching a little against the stall, rocking just so. “Oh, wow, geez, is this - is this for little ol’ me? Thanks, man, you shouldn’t have.”

“You’re such a fuckin’ -” Aleks shoves at his shoulder a little but is pulling him back before he actually pushes him anywhere, “Fuckin’ _nerd_ -”

“That somethin’ you wanna call the guy that’s about to go down on you? What if this was gonna be the best cocksucking of your life and you ruined it with name calling?”

“Trevor,” Aleks repeats, and that’s all he says, but it’s said in just the right tone to make Trevor stop joking around. He sounds - close to tears. Like Trevor’s pushed him far enough. The last few days have been stressful, and Trevor’s already dragged this out and, if they were at home, he’d probably hold out a little longer - see if he could make him beg more or cry or both - but, again, they’re in the bathroom and there’s a single door between them and maybe it’s being guarded by Jakob but Jakob will only say “Watch out, Trev’s taking the grossest dump of his life,” once per person before he gives up trying to stop anyone from coming in so Trevor needs to speed this up.

But that’s for later. Right now, he pulls Aleks’ boxers down to his knees, leaves him exposed, and then takes a second to look him over, take in his hard dick and the way his chest is heaving just a little and the way his hips are twitching against the stall, the flush that covers his whole face and most of his chest, the colorful tattoos and the way his mouth is hanging open a little, lips shiny.

It’s easy, leaving one hand to grab his hip and moving the other to wrap around the base of his dick, squeeze and rub his fingers along the shaft, pump once and, while Aleks was still trying to get used to it, lean forward to take the head into his mouth and suck.

Aleks says his name, but he sounds like he’s got no air in his lungs so it’s just the ‘T’ sound and a squeak of air instead of the ‘v’ and then an elongated sigh that could have been an ‘r.’

He focuses on the head for a second, flattens his tongue underneath, against that bundle of nerves, and presses hard. He moves his hand along the parts his mouth isn’t on, from root to where his lips are wrapped, tight but not so tight that it’s hindering anything or hurting outside of the stimulation. Aleks curls over him and Trevor can’t see his face, but the image he’s come up with is almost as good.

He’s got a big mouth, and he knows how to take this dick in particular, so it isn’t difficult to bob his head a little, take a few inches more in and feel the way Aleks nearly convulses against the feeling of Trevor’s mouth on him. His boyfriends are pretty bad at compliments, when they weren’t being prompted, but they never cease to let him know when he’s doing a good job in _this_ field. Aleks’ spine is barely touching the wall anymore in his effort to get close, let Trevor have more, and Trevor lets him, swallows him down until he’s got all but a fistful in his mouth, lavished with affection by his tongue. He bobs his head again, sets something of a pattern where he pulls back with suction he is sure would drive Aleks crazy on its own, follows his lips with a slow, tight pump of his fist and then swallows him back up with a downstroke. Aleks scratches at his shoulder, grips his hair so tight it hurts, manages to hold his hips in place but Trevor can feel just how badly he wants to move them. Trevor’s thankful - because he’s good but he’s still...relatively new and doesn’t want a repeat of the time Aleks tried to blow James and almost threw up on all of them because of his shit gag reflex,

He rubs deep circles into Aleks’ hip with his free hand’s thumb, shifts on his knees to relieve some of the pressure between his legs, squeezes Aleks just a tiny bit harder to hear him nearly shout again.

He wants to torture him, really. Wants to make him twist and beg and yelp, call James or Brett for help because Trevor’s too damn mean - but Trevor’s weak and he wants to see all of them fucked out and happy, and this clandestine meeting in the goddamn bathroom is no different so he gives up on that dream right quick in exchange for Aleks shuddering out his name again.

“Trev,” Aleks says tightly, “Trev, oh God, oh shit, Trev, I’m gonna -”

Trevor could be mean and pull off, pump him to completion and then throw the toilet paper away, and Aleks could let him - but neither of them are particularly Like That. Instead, Trevor drops his hand on Aleks’ hip so he can hook it under one of his knees, force his legs as wide apart as they’ll go with his boxers and sweatpants in the way, and then run his hand up his inner thigh, slip it behind his balls and press the pad of one finger against his hole. Aleks’ hips stutter, roll hard like he can just force Trevor’s finger inside of himself, and then he shakes Trevor’s shoulder a little. Like Trevor said, he’s a natural performer and even at a disadvantage without his voice, he makes it look good - rolling hips, quivering stomach, high gasps and a strained whine of his name, “ _Trev_ -”, before he’s coming.

Trevor swallows, because he’s a heckin’ gentleman, and works him through with his fist and his tongue, strokes along his dick every time it twitches, swallows once, twice, three times before Aleks finally stops and then goes almost totally boneless against the wall. He catches himself on Trevor’s shoulder and with the hand in his hair, shaking, and Trevor carefully pulls off. He keeps stroking until Aleks is making pained sounds, even if he isn’t trying to get away, and then he wipes his hand off on Aleks’ sweats and pulls them back up.

Aleks has the decency to wait until he’s standing properly, stretching his sore legs out, to collapse against him and groan - loud, shattering the atmosphere they’d built, and yet, somehow, making it feel more normal.

“Feel better?” Trevor asks, and Aleks makes a pleased, mumbling sound into his shoulders. Trevor feels shaky hands start to snake for his pants, but he brushes them off, leans down to kiss Aleks, long and come-flavored and sweet all at once, until Aleks is all caught up in it and stops trying to get to his pants.

“Don’t worry about me,” He finally mumbles against Aleks’ lips, kisses him again - much shorter, this time, but still long enough that Aleks’ eyes are getting just a little hazy with sleep. Aleks is one of _those_ people - tired as a sloth after he comes, wants to sleep for days until his energy is restored. “Let’s just get you home so you can flippin’ nap, dude. You're tired.”

“I’m always tired.”

“And?”

Aleks lets it go with not much protest, barely enough hand-eye coordination to settle his palms against Trevor’s hips, to be honest, and Trevor thinks it’s cute, in its own way.

Aleks is relaxed, finally, though, and he looks pleased and satisfied, and willing to sleep without complaining or getting up six times or bothering anyone else trying to sleep so Trevor’s Mission Phase I is complete.

Now...to bother the other two into taking them home a few hours early.

James tosses him his keys without looking away from his computer, balls deep in editing a video he won’t let any of them touch, and Trevor takes them without comment - this time. He’s gonna get Aleks home, and then he’ll take care of this. Enough is enough.

 

2. 

The problem with Brett is that he takes on a lot of projects. If he isn’t doing financial stuff for the channel or trying to organize something or cleaning up a mess, he’s _thinking_ about doing any one or all of those things. It’s helps during the daily tasks of running Cow Chop, but it’s not as helpful at home or during their downtime, when Brett has a bit of a problem turning off. It helps when he and Aleks go out, but Trevor would prefer that two out of three boyfriends not have an alcohol dependency to cope with the stresses of YouTube, so he does his best to help out where he can.

Brett sighs, leans his head back to it’s against Trevor’s shoulder, spreads his legs just a little more so Trevor can keep kneading at his dick with the palm of his hand. He hasn’t shaved in at least a month and his beard is bushy and rough against Trevor’s. And maybe Trevor tilts his head a little so Brett can nose against his jaw, rub a scruffy cheek against Trevor’s neck and shoulder, and maybe it makes him laugh a little, but he wouldn’t admit it if asked.

Trevor’s got them both straddling the bench of the new lunch table, alone except for Asher, who’s sleeping on the blow-up couch over by the editing tables. They _had_ been eating, but he’d heard Asher’s familiar snoring and knows the others have all either gone home or gone out to grab pizza for the people who are staying for a few more hours even though it was close to five, and he’d taken his chance. If Brett is gonna stick around, Trevor at least wants the curve of his spine to be a little less rigid. Preferably, Trevor will get him to come hard enough that he decides he really does want to go home and join Aleks in bed, but he’ll take Brett just chilling out, too. He had been the first in and the last out for six days in a row and Trevor has, unfortunately, missed him at night. Actually, he’s missed all of them because _none_ of them have been where they’re supposed to be - namely, not at work and with him - but he’s only one man and he can’t exactly instigate a foursome in the office, so he has to take it slow. With Aleks safely tucked into Brett’s bed - the apartment closest to the office - Trevor can focus on Brett.

He unbuckles Brett’s pants with one hand, slips the other up his shirt so he can feel along the soft give of his stomach, the firmer plane of his chest, circles one soft nipple with the pad of his thumb until he feels it harder enough that he can trap it between his thumb and pointer and pinch just enough that Brett gasps, arches a little into it. Brett jokes about how old he is, or maybe he does really believe his death date is fast approaching, but he has yet to have a problem with Erectile Dysfunction in his elderly years and Trevor can feel him slowly filling up under his palm.

“This is...so not professional,” Brett mumbles, sounding annoyed, but Brett always sounds annoyed or sarcastic and, at this point in their relationship, Trevor’s good at ignoring the tone to focus on the words.

“That’s not a _no, Trev, don’t make me come_ ,” Trevor points out, presses a kiss to Brett’s shoulder and wiggles his hand into his stupid skinny jeans, cups his dick through his underwear. Brett scoffs, but he rolls his hips, just a little, and it’s encouraging enough that Trevor keeps feeling him up. He mouths at Brett’s neck, can still taste Aleks on his tongue even so many hours later. He wonders if Brett will notice if he kisses him, if he’s still familiar enough with Aleks’ taste to recognize it, and decides to test the theory. Brett moans into it when Trevor kisses him, just loud enough for Trevor to hear, to feel against his lips, and makes a tiny, shocked noise when Trevor slips his tongue into his mouth. Maybe it’s because Trevor’s usually passive and Brett’s used to calling the shots, or just that he wasn’t expecting it, but he turns a little into it, moans soft and quiet again when Trevor squeezes along the length of his dick and Trevor takes his chance to flick his tongue along Brett’s, let him taste.

Maybe he doesn’t recognize that it’s Aleks, but Brett seems to register _something_ , because Trevor feels him shiver and then he’s lifting an arm to settle it around Trevor’s neck, slide his hand along the back of his head and through his hair, grip it tight and grind against his hand freely with a little more force than he’d been using before.

It wouldn’t be Brett if he just let Trevor take care of him, so he bites at his tongue, sets his other hand on Trevor’s thigh where it’s bracketed against his and squeezes in that way he knows Trevor likes and Trevor furrows his brow but he grinds against his back a little, just to relieve some of the pressure he’s still feeling from Aleks. Brett breaks the kiss, nips at his lips and then nuzzles down along his face, presses a kiss to the joint of his jaw.

“You taste...like dick.”

“I blew Aleks,” He shrugs, experiment over. He was right, Brett _did_ recognize that _something_ had happened, even if he hadn’t guessed who it was.

Brett hums, but it’s a little higher than before and Trevor feels his cock twitch against his hand. “That why he went home?”

“Yeah.”

“Jesus, it was barely eleven,”

“He’s been here long enough,” Trevor says, gets his hand under the waistband of Brett’s underwear and then just - pauses, because he knows it’s going to drive Brett up the wall. Flat against his pelvis and the slight swell of his belly, fingers spread to either side so he’s framing his dick but not quite touching, rubbing a little against the coarse hair of the trimmed curls he’s got going on down there, there’s really no way Brett can make him do anything about the teasing except curse quietly and shift his hips like he’s gonna dislodge Trevor’s hand or something.

“Trev,” He says, and it’s a whine even if it sounds more like a demand, and Trevor can’t help the smile that he hides in Brett’s shoulder.

Instead of answering, he just presses down a little harder, makes Brett stop moving his hips so much, and starts talking because he wants to see how desperate he can get Brett before Brett actually does lose it.

“I tricked him into the bathroom, pinned him to the wall and then got on my knees and sucked him off.”

“Stop,” Brett says immediately, but Trevor feels the way he presses back and the way Brett turns into him, grips his hair tighter and opens himself up to the hand Trevor’s still got under his shirt. He takes advantage of all the skin offered, plucks at his nipple again until he feels Brett’s mouth open against his neck in a silent groan before moving to the other one. He’s a little rougher, if only because he knows that it’s a surefire way to get Brett to arch his back more, and it works like a charm. Brett squeezes his thigh again - this time in response to Trevor pulling at his nipple and not just because he’s trying to take control - and presses his face a little harder into Trevor’s jaw, arches enough that there’s room for someone to stick an arm between his back and Trevor’s chest, and Trevor takes the opportunity being presented and wraps his hand around Brett’s dick, pulls it out of his boxers and pants so that it’s exposed to the warm air of the office.

Brett makes a bitten off, groaning noise against Trevor’s skin and it sends goosebumps up his spine, has him rubbing against the base of Brett’s ass again until he can get control of himself.

“Jesus,” Brett mutters, “That a taser or are you just happy to see me?”

“It’s a taser,” Trevor intones, “You’ll be shocked to see what happens next.”

“Get your hands off me,” Brett pulls his hair a little, “Oh my god, shut the actual fuck up, I can’t believe you said that with your hand on my dick.”

“You started it,” Trevor points out and then starts to pump him, tight on the upstroke and loose on the down, squeezing at the base and rubbing against his tip with his thumb when he gets to the tip.

“You can’t just -” Brett starts, and then stops because Trevor can do whatever the hell he wants if he’s touching Brett’s dick and they both know it. Instead of continuing, Brett braces his boots on the concrete floor and presses back against him for some resistance, like he wants to escape even as he holds on tight to Trevor’s thigh.

“Can’t I?” Trevor grins, a little smug, “I think, uh...I think I can? Tell me if I’m wrong, but I think you’re gonna let me do whatever, right? That’s what’s happening here?”

“You fuckin’ -” Brett shivers against his chest, cuts off a long, low whine when Trevor tugs on his nipple again and then flattens his hand and cups his peck, squeezes the flesh there and rolls it in his hand like he’s feeling up a chick and Brett practically melts. Trevor can hear the way his boots are squeaking against the concrete as he works his feet against it, tugging at his hair.

“You know that this is on camera, right?” Trevor asks, and he’s kinda being an asshole but Brett seems to like it, or at least like the thought of being filmed, because Trevor actually feels his dick pulse in his hand. He loosens his hold to just his fingers, his thumb and his pointer and middle, the slightest grip around the bottom and top of Brett’s dick and Brett makes a pained noise at the loss of contact.

“Trev, come on -”

“The security cameras are catching us doing this,” Trevor continues, bites at his shoulder a little and then rubs his cheek against the back of Brett’s neck to make him shiver. He had a hat on earlier and it’s still on, but it’s askew now, the bill almost to the side like he’s pretending to be a gangster, not that either of them are gonna fix it. “They see your dick out and my hand under your shirt and I bet they’ve got a good look of your face too.”

“Don’t even - delete it -”

“Maybe,” Trevor shrugs a little, drags his fingers back to the tip of Brett’s dick and then curls his whole hand around it, so that the slit is pressed to the center of his palm, and then rubs hard at the underside with all four fingers, using his thumb just under the gland so he’s got everything nice and pinched.

Brett actually, literally squeaks in shock, hips lifting off the bench and pulling at his thigh like he’s being hurt, like Trevor’s punishing him.

“It caught that, too,” Trevor says thoughtfully, husky and low, because he can still hear Asher snoring and it would suck if he woke up and ruined this before Trevor was done.

“Trevor,” Brett manages, about thirty octaves higher than usual, and Trevor can feel the way his arms are trembling, “Trev, oh _shit_ , oh fuck, Trev, please, okay,”

Trevor breathed in deep, takes in the feel of Brett at his mercy, his thick cock between his fingers, all those big muscles weak against his touch, his voice begging, and then he finds it in himself to be kind and stops exploiting Brett’s biology. Brett drops like his strings have been cut, panting broken up by whimpers that Trevor knows he’ll deny ‘til he’s blue in the face, and Trevor really knows how exhausted he is because he doesn’t immediately start to try to turn the tables. He’s pliant under Trevor’s hands, hums thankfully when Trevor wraps his hand around his dick properly again. Nuzzles back into his throat like a kitten, and Trevor feels - warm in his chest, and hates how sappy they’ve made him.

“I’ll make you a deal,” He says quietly, rubs across his chest again, thumbs at both nipples again because he likes the way it makes Brett’s already pitchy breathing hitch, “You wanna come?”

“Stupid question,” Brett grunts, and then changes his tune when Trevor digs his thumb under the head of his dick again and rubs hard once, two times has him actually sobbing and lifting his hips in a forceful pump to escape the overstimulation again, “Yes, yes, fuck, yes, Trev, god, I wanna come,”

“Oh, gosh, dude, you should have just said,” Trevor smiles at the frustrated sound Bret makes, and continues, “But I’m gonna need something from you first.”

“I knew there was a catch,” Brett clenches his eyes closed and Trevor likes the strained look on his face, the sweat on his brow and the quick up-and-down of his chest as he tries to breathe.

“Nothin’ big,” He denies, goes back to the long, tight strokes that have Brett thrusting into his grip a little, “It’s just, if I let you come, I want you to go home and take a nap.”

“A _nap_?”

“Yes, a nap. At your place, with Aleks.”

“Trev -” Brett starts, sounding dubious, so Trevor squeezes his dick so hard that his eyes actually roll into his head for a hot second.

“Don’t argue, please.” He says simply, “I just want you to go home once we’re done here, get in bed with Aleks, and sleep for the rest of the night. Deal?”

“But - work -”

“I _guess_ ,” Trevor drags his nails down Brett’s chest, is sure he just left four vividly red lines, “I could take care of the security footage, too. Take a copy of us, so I can show James and Aleks, maybe make you watch it, too. But, if you go home, I can probably get rid of the source before anyone else sees it.”

“That’s blackmail,” Brett says, thin and tight, “Who taught you to be evil? Who corrupted my boy?”

“Your work ethic taught me,” Trevor grumbles, “So hurry up and say yes so I can get you off, Brett.”

“Trev, come on, I’ve got so much -”

“Is that a no?” Trevor cuts him off, lets go of his dick totally except for the barely there brushes of his fingertips along the length of him. Brett huffs out what sounds like a pained _no, fuck_ , and Trevor can feel the moment he gives in.

“Okay,” he strokes through Trevor’s hair, thick fingers rubbing encouragement into his scalp, “Okay, yes, okay, I’ll go home, please just - fuck, touch me,”

“Touch you?” Trevor smirks, rubs his fingers along the line of Brett’s stomach, cards his fingers through the hair leading down to his curls, “Here?”

“Trev, you actual fucker, _get me off_ -”

“Oooh, forceful,” Trevor bites at his neck a little, just to feel Brett’s thrumming pulse, and then grips him nice and tight and starts to pump. His hand is kinda slick with the pre-cum from Brett’s tip, but the skin pulls a little on the upstroke, a little too dry - just how Brett likes it. He catches one of his nipples and rolls it between his fingers a few times, pinches and tugs and plays until Brett’s putty in his hands, rocking into his palm and twisting a little into the fingers plucking at his chest. He’s making those sweet sounds again, whimpers that he would never admit were whimpers, mouth loose and eyes closed tight against the pleasure.

“You kinda look like Aleks did just before he came,” Trevor says into his ear and then noses just behind it, blows hot air on the sensitive skin to feel Brett shudder hard, “He was good for me, though. Stayed against the wall and let me suck him off until he came. You’re trying to chase my hand - what’s that make you? I think there’s a word for it? _Sss_ -” He drops his voice, draws out the _s_ until Brett’s shaking his head, “ _Ssss_ lut? Yeah, I think that’s it. You’re chasing my hand like a freakin’ slut, Brett. Jesus.”

“I hate you -” Brett gasps, worked up and breathless, and Trevor catches the tip of his cock in the webbing between his fingers and rubs hard underneath, at that same bundle of nerves he exploited in Aleks, that he focused on a few minutes earlier that had Brett in the air.

“Or maybe you just want a dick? That why you aren’t coming yet? Wanna get fucked, Brett?” Trevor pumped faster, squeezed tighter, and Brett choked on whatever he was gonna say, leaned back on Trevor’s shoulder with all of his weight against Trevor’s chest, letting Trevor support him, and Trevor takes it all gladly. “Maybe tonight, if you’re good? But you’re just getting a hand for now. Pun not intended.”

“Oh, Jesus, I’m coming to a pun,” Brett says, actually sounds like Trevor has kicked his dog, and then comes with a noise he has to muffle in Trevor’s neck. His breath is hot, his teeth scraping the skin exposed by Trevor’s sweater, and Trevor has to close his eyes to keep himself under control as Brett shakes against him, his whole body rolling twice, hips jerking under his ministrations until he finally goes still.

He’s panting, though, hard, and Trevor buries his face in Brett’s shoulder. Strokes his trembling stomach and keeps working his dick over until he stops coming. There’s white streaks on the bench and his fist that Trevor needs to clean up, and he’s not gonna fucking lick the bench clean but he lets go of Brett’s dick when Brett finally goes loose and happy against his chest and lifts it to his mouth.

He’s still licking his fingers clean when Brett starts to move, pulls away from Trevor so he can carefully shove himself back into his underwear and button his jeans up. He takes care of the come on the bench while Trevor watches, and then crushes the napkin in his fist and drops it on the table so he can turn around and reel Trevor into a deep, intense kiss.

Trevor returns it willingly, appeased, and lets Brett lick his mouth clean of Aleks’ taste, do whatever he’s gotta do to reaffirm that he’s a dominate dude or whatever. When Brett settles his hands on his thighs, Trevor smiles a little and leans into the kiss, relaxes into the big, broad palms slowly sliding up to the button of his pants.

“Ew, guys,” Asher says, sudden and loud enough that Brett reels back with a shout and Trevor practically shoves him off the bench in panic, “Save it for home. What the fuck, seriously,”

“Shut up, Asher,” Trevor frowns, disappointed. There goes his own orgasm. But at least he got Brett to agree to go the fuck home. Spend some time with Aleks, maybe keep him from getting himself all wound up again.

“We were just -” Brett starts, flushed, and Trevor gives him a firm look to make him stop.

“Brett’s going home.” He says, stands up and plucks the napkin up to throw away, “Right?”

“...Right.”

“Oh, seriously?” Asher yawns, back to them so he can go through the fridge for something to eat, “Maybe we can all go home at a normal time today.”

 _That’s the plan_ , Trevor silently agrees.

Brett rolls his eyes so hard that Trevor would be afraid for them, if he weren’t so used to seeing that eyeroll, but he stands up and Trevor follows him to his office, watches him collect his things, and then walks him to his car.

The others aren’t back yet by the time Brett kisses him goodbye with a grumpy frown, but Trevor is sure they’ll be fine with Brett leaving early. He’s usually everyone’s motivation and, with him gone, Trevor is gonna have a much easier job convincing James to leave before eight, too.

“Home. Nap. Aleks.” He says, “In that order.”

“You’re so bossy,” Brett wrinkles his nose up, too much like Aleks, and Trevor leans forward to plant a kiss at the tip, sudden enough that it makes Brett smile.

“Bye. See you tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Brett waves him off, but he’s trying not to smile as he backs out of the parking lot and Trevor watches to make sure he isn’t just doing a loop around the place before he comes back to work out of his damn car or something.

When he’s sure Brett’s gone, he turns around and goes back in to finish up his own work. If he can do what he needs to do and then finish up the shit Aleks was doing this morning, he’s pretty sure he’ll have a big enough lead to talk them into staying in bed instead of coming into the office on a Saturday tomorrow.

 

3.

It isn’t that he and James aren’t as close as he and the others. In a relationship like theirs, with four people with various levels of _knowing each other_ , trying to stay on level ground with everyone is the best way to sink the whole thing. Trevor is never gonna be able to look James in the eye and just _know_ what he is thinking like Aleks can, and James is never gonna be able to look at Brett and figure out exactly what he needs like Trevor can. It isn’t because anyone _likes_ anyone else more, it’s just that it’s kind of unfair for anyone to expect he and Brett to try to force themselves into James and Aleks’ previous relationship and all that comes with it like the freaky mind-melding thing and intense silences instead of forming their own breed of relationship. All of this is to say that Trevor has known that James is going to be the hardest to convince to do what Trevor wants from the beginning, if only because he’s the hardest for Trevor to read and he’s naturally the most ornery piece of shit in existence. Easiest to get into bed, hardest to manipulate into letting Trevor make him goddamn happy; that’s James.

“I’m tellin’ Brett,” James grumbles, but he lets Trevor shove him down on the couch, lets him crawl over him and grin down at his unamused face.

“Don't be a prude,” he leans down, until they're nearly cross-eyed looking at each other and doesn't stop smashing their faces together until James laughs and reaches up to shove him back, breaking character.

“What if I ain’t interested?”

“You? Not interested?” Trevor wiggled his eyebrows and pressed a hand flat to James’ belly, the tip of his thumb slipping under the hem of his shirt, “Seems, uh, seems unlikely.”

“I'm devotin’ myself to the cloth, asshole,”

“Just say no, then,” Trevor noses along his jaw, drags his hand down so he can dance his palm under James’ shirt.

“Well,” James catches his wrist before he can get too far but he doesn’t try to pull his hand away so Trevor lets it rest against the warmth of his skin, grins against his neck and knows James can feel it. “Well. Maybe I wouldn’t have to, if we weren’t at _work_. Brett’s gonna fucking kill you.”

“He let me jerk him off at the table earlier,” Trevor scoffs, “I don’t think he’s gonna care.”

“He _what_ -”

“We’re all alone,” He lowers his voice, rubs circles into the flesh under his thumb until he can feel James squirm a little, “Everyone went home. We could go home.”

“I’ve got -” James stops, obviously thinking, “Like four things I need to get done before I go home, Trev,”

“Four things that I bet can wait until Monday,”

“You’d lose that bet, dipshit,”

“Is that any way to talk to someone who’s got you in such a position? I could file a sexual harassment charge with HR.”

“ _Lindsey_ is HR and I’d like to see you fuckin’ _try_ to convince her that _I_ sexually harassed _you_ ,”

“She’d believe me. I’ve got a likeable face.”

“You’ve got a fucked up face,”

“I’ll fuck _you_ up -”

“Not on _this_ couch you won’t, you horn dog.”

Trevor laughs, can’t help it. James makes his stomach flip sometimes, makes him laugh just by the way he says shit, this stupid inflection. He’s got a thing with the way he talks, sneaks in these huge words that Trevor only knows because Asher watches so much Discovery Channel and the narrators don’t know how to speak like normal people. James says shit like _apropos_ and _motherfucker_ in the span of twenty seconds, switches between educated man and joking idiot like it’s a switch, and it’s almost impressive. He says shit like _horn dog_ without a hint of irony, and it’s...cute, if he could use _cute_ to describe James Wilson. He’s seen James with literal throw up tangled in his beard just as often as he’s seen him in the fuckin’ midst of orgasm and, while one is a little more visually appealing than the other, both of them and all the looks in between are looks that Trevor can’t help but be either amused or fond of.

It’s a little bit sickening, how gone he is for these fucking assholes. It’s the only damn reason he’s going through all this trouble of gallantly denying himself in order to convince them to go home just so he can see all their stupid faces in one place outside of work.

“Okay, so no fucking,” He allows, still smiling. He knows he looks like a fucking idiot, but James seems to think it’s funny because he’s smiling too, even if he’s trying not to.

“No fucking.”

“Can I get your dick out?”

“ _No_ , Trev _or_!”

“Fine, fine, no dicks out, either, huh?” He thinks for a second and then, smile falling into a smirk, shifts a little. The couch is wide, they need plenty of fucking space for all the asses they fit on it, and it’s a tight squeeze but he’s managed to trap James between his knees on the cushions. He moves one of his legs, between James’, wiggles until, with an explosive sigh, James parts his legs for him, drops his left leg so his foot is flat on the concrete of the floor. He doesn’t realize his mistake until Trevor moves up a little, slides his knee until it’s firmly planted between his thighs, snug against his crotch.

“ _Trevor_!” He shrieks, scandalized, and Trevor laughs again, nuzzles into the hinge of his jaw. One of James’ hands flies to his shoulder, the other to his leg, like he can shove it away, though he just grips it instead of pushing.

“You said no dicks out,” he points out, “No dicks are out.”

“I have _work_ ,”

“It can wait,” Trevor wheedles, “Just a bit, right? I bet it can.”

James’ face twists for a second, and Trevor can see the conflict on his face. Maybe it makes him a bad person, but he rubs at his belly to distract him, finger-walks his way up his chest and leans down to press a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. He sees his expression falter, so he presses another kiss to the other corner of his lips, and then another to the skin just below his bottom lip, and then the bow of his lips above his top. When James tries to kiss him properly, he pulls away a little and doesn’t come back until he settles back down with a pout. James pouting is - funny to see, if only because he sticks his bottom out like a fucking puppy, like he can theatrically whine until he gets his way. The shitty thing is that it usually works.

It doesn’t this time, because Trevor has a _mission_ , and giving in to James’ whining is counterproductive to that mission - but he’ll admit it’s a little hard to do.

Instead, he slowly starts to work his knee against James’ groin, looking down at his face as his eyes flutter closed and his lips go tight against the feelings he knows he’s causing.

“Good?” He whispers, just because the atmosphere is calling for something a little softer than his usual tone.

“This is -” James swallows, and his hips hitch just a little, “ _So_ inappropriate. God damn it, Trevor.”

“That,” He smiles, trails his lips down James’ cheek, stops at the corner of his mouth again, speaks against his skin, “Isn’t a _no_. Again.”

James doesn’t have a response for that. He accepts it with a soft gasp when Trevor lays down a little so he’s not just rocking his knee, but can press his whole thigh between James’ legs. He moves his whole body, uses the hand he’s got under James’ shirt to hold onto his hip, press into the soft, warm skin of his belly.

“Trev,” James says gently, “What are you doin’?”

“Getting you off,” Trevor responds simply, rubs his thigh against James through his pants and feels him starting to harden at the pressure, feels the way his muscles twitch and shake where they’re pressed against Trevor.

“You -” James arches a little, spreads his legs a little more so he’s got just that small extra bit of room to get the motion right, “You did this to Aleks and Brett, too. I know Aleks’ _just came_ face, and Brett hasn’t left early in a week,”

“Maybe I did,” Trevor runs his fingers up and down his side, makes him shiver and arch away from the touch a little and then press back into it when Trevor flattens his palm again and rubs firmly, “They’re home now, either way.”

“That what you want?” James wrinkles his nose up, “Just had ta’ ask, babe.”

“Sure,” Trevor scoffs and James’ hands tighten on his hip. He tilts his head back on the armrest of the couch, breathes sharply through his teeth, sighs all soft and quiet. His hips start to roll to meet Trevor’s thigh, a slow, soft kind of progress that Trevor is okay with. He’s starting to get hard in his pants, too, from rubbing against James’ leg, and he ducks his head to hide it in James’ shoulder.

“Someone feelin’ all neglected and shit?” James teases and, when Trevor just presses his face harder into his shoulder to hide the flush of his cheek, makes a quiet noise. “Oh.”

“Shut up,” Trevor grumbles, hitches James’ hips up higher so he can grind his thigh in harder and James makes a _hnngh_ sound that has Trevor’s heart skipping a beat, closes his leg around Trevor’s and grinds down of his own volition.

“Just -” James swallows, sounding kinda rough, “Just let me - finish this thing, and then -”

“Brett pulled that, too,” Trevor interrupts, brushes their lips together so lightly that James opens his eyes to glare at him for the tease, “You know what I said?”

“Something appealing enough that he went home?” James guesses and smiles sharply when Trevor rolls his eyes.

“I said,” Trevor drops his voice low, makes James roll his hips again with the hand he’s got on his thigh and doesn’t let up the pressure when he feels his erection through his jeans, “That I’ll make him a deal.”

James hums in response, splays his hand out along Trevor’s shoulder blade, grips at his side a little looser, like he doesn’t want to disturb the steady rhythm of the grind he’s got going. James rocks into it happily enough for complaining at first, using the foot he’s got on the ground as leverage to move own hips against Trevor with a little more force. The couch is squeaking a little under them, the wood sturdy enough to hold but shaken loose enough by Cow Chop shenanigans that it’s not willing to stay silent under their reenactment of The Beast With Two Backs.

“I’ll make you the same deal,” Trevor lowers his hand to press the heel of his palm against the line of James’ dick through his pants and rub firmly. It’s enough to make James groan, high, muffled into Trevor’s shoulder. “You wanna come? I want an answer.”

“I was fine without it ten fuckin’ minutes ago,” James wiggles, tries to get closer to his hand, “But, now, yeah. Yeah, I do.”

“Then I’ll get you off,” Trevor leans back a little so they can look at each other, starts to rub his palm up and down counterpoint to his thigh, so James gets the full coverage that has his mouth dropping open and his eyes fluttering shut again. “ _If_ you do me a favor.”

“What’s,” James stops for just a second, swallows, “What’s the favor?”

“I get you off,” Trevor starts, “Then we get in the car and you drive us to Brett’s for the night.”

“I’ve got stuff left to do, Trev,” James whines, and Trevor stops everything - the scattered kisses, his hand, his thigh. When James whines louder, tries to start up his own rhythm, Trevor lifts off of him, garnering an angry curse in response. “ _Trevor_ -”

“Is that a no?” Trevor cuts him off, “Because it’s a yes or no question.”

“Trev -”

Trevor sighs, starts to sit back, and James stops him with a quick scramble, hooking a leg around Trevor’s so he can’t stand and tugging him back down by the collar of his shirt.

“Fuck, Jesus, okay,” James gives in, “Yes, okay, deal. It’s a deal.”

“You sure?” Trevor teases, slowly settling back into position. He fits his thigh between James’ again and James opens up for him easily, hugs his leg between his, presses his hand under Trevor’s shirt and pulls him closer until he’s resting more of his weight on James. “You’ve got so much work.”

“Fuck off,” James sighs, rubs himself off against Trevor’s leg as if to remind him he’s supposed to be doing it _for_ him, and the makes a happy noise when Trevor starts to move as silently instructed.

“Maybe later,” Trevor teases and then goes quiet because he’s enraptured with James’ face.

James is, of the four of them, usually the fastest to shoot because he’s the most sensitive. He didn’t even really like to be touched all that much because he just - reacts, and Trevor would be a liar if he said that they didn’t take advantage of that. He, personally, is the _least_ offensive in that regard, but he isn’t innocent by far, and he definitely isn’t innocent of taking advantage of it now. He presses a sweet kiss to James’ lips, finally, and James pulls him close by his collar, holds him in place so he can kiss him as hard as he wants, and Trevor goes with it happily. When James pulls away, he doesn’t go far and he doesn’t let Trevor go far, either. Instead, they share the same air, panting into each other’s mouths, Trevor’s eyes slitted and James’ closed as they rock together. His voice starts to go higher and Trevor wants to shove his hand into his pants, wants to feel him jerk as he comes, but he also wants to see this happen - see James come in his boxers because of Trevor, like a horny teen instead of a grown man almost seven years older than Trevor. A little over the clothes grinding and he’s got James coming on the couch he and Aleks sit on every damn day.

He can hear it in the way James breathes, how close he is. Maybe it’s because he hasn’t got off in so long, or it’s because Trevor’s got him pinned in and he likes being pinned even more than Aleks does, or maybe it’s just because he really gets off on doing it in the office - all Trevor knows is that James’ breathing starts to go erratic, speeds up and shallows out. His eyes start to clench, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he chases that feeling. Trevor isn’t afraid to admit that he’s - drunk on James, is a good word. James goes all tight when he comes, his knees draw in, his hands twist, his face wrinkles up like he’s in pain but it’s a _good_ pain and he arches into whoever’s touching him.

It’s no different this time, when he reaches that point. His hair’s a mess from rubbing his bun all over the couch, some of it sticking to his forehead with sweat and the rest fanned out along the armrest, his shirt rucked up a little bit because of Trevor, his fist tight in Trevor’s collar and his legs turning in a bit.

Trevor doesn’t need to be touching his dick to feel the way he jerks with each wave of his orgasm. His hips jolt, move in a staccato rhythm with no pattern, like he’s being shocked, and he grunts Trevor’s name in a low, gravely moan that nearly sends Trevor tumbling after him. Every time his hips twitch, he whispers _something_ and, when Trevor tilts his head to hear, he realizes it’s a soft, desperate _please_ he’s sighing under his breath.

Trevor actually feels his balls start to draw up, feels the urge to rut into James’ leg until he comes, but he wants to go home, and he wants an orgasm in their bed, so he keeps rubbing James through it, but he stops rolling his own hips into the firm, welcoming weight of James’ leg, tucked enticingly right where Trevor’s dick wants it.

He stops when James pushes at his shoulders a little, sits up straight and looks down at the image that James makes; a messy, post-orgasm display - a ruined hair bun and a hazy, open expression, spread legs and pushed up shirt and fast-moving chest as he pants.

He wishes he had a camera, if just to capture the imagine - and then he remembers that he does. Ha.

“Thanks.” He says, then clears his throat because his voice had been so low it was almost incomprehensible.

“ _Thanks_ , he says,” James shakes his head, slow and lazy, and stretches out on the couch, “I gotta. Fuck, gimme a few minutes. That was...nice.”

“Nice?” Trevor raises an eyebrow, “Rude.”

“I’m serious, asshole,” James cracks his eyes open, slow, and Trevor swallows against the feeling that rises at the look in James’ eyes - soft, happy, content. “It was...it was nice. Thanks.”

“There’s more where that came from at home,” Trevor promises, leans down to press another kiss to his lips, which he returns gladly, if a little clumsily.

“You want me to get you off?” James offers lazily, shifts a hand down to knead at Trevor through his pants, and Trevor lets him, if only for a few seconds. He bows his head, rocks carefully into James’ gentle touch, and James’ fingers accept the movement easily, fondling him with a familiar touch that promises sweet release.

But no, he wants to be home for this. Wants to orgasm, and then pass out in bed with all of them and then wake up and consume everything in Brett’s kitchen and spend the next weekend like that with them. _That_ is what he wants, more than a quickie at the office, as appealing as it is in that way that everything James offers is - let me jerk you off in the empty office, Trevor; follow me and Aleks to California, Trevor; join our weird relationship with your other boss, Trevor.

“Rain check,” He says quietly, smiling a little when James makes a disappointed noise, “I wanna get home first. I’m gonna go take care of the security footage from our fucked up abuse of the office. You...recover, and then get ready to drive. I’m so sick of driving.”

“You drove _once_.”

“Too much,” Trevor confirms and, while James is still giggling his _I’ve Just Come And You’re So Funny_ giggle, forces himself off the couch to go take care of the footage of him getting his boyfriends off all over the office today.

 

\+ 1.

“You’re supposed to be _napping_.” Trevor mumbles, but he lets Aleks press against his back, lets him unbutton his jeans, lets him shove them down and steps out of them without being asked. James is already on the bed, in between Brett’s parted legs, and Trevor can’t take his eyes off of them. It’s only been like half an hour, maybe, since James last got off and Trevor gave up his chance to join him so he could get home and have a chill orgasm in bed or something, but James seems to be of the opinion that if the mind is willing then the flesh is not weak and Brett’s only encouraging him.

“That was hours ago, idiot,” Aleks presses his hands down his boxers, flat on his thighs, the waistband tight around Trevor’s hips and both of Aleks’ wrists and Trevor sighs, leans back a little bit so he can let Aleks take some of his weight. “We’ve been waiting forever.”

“Had to wipe the cameras.” he shrugs, bites his lip when Aleks rubs his fingers in tight little circles with all of his fingers, slowly moving inward. His dick had calmed down in the car, but he’s got hard and then gone soft three fucking times today and he’s sensitive and kind of ready to just get off and cuddle in bed or something but Aleks’ fingers make quick work of getting the blood flowing for the fourth time. He feels Aleks’ thumbs at his base, two pointers curling under his dick and lifting it a little, warm skin and contact on his actual, bare dick for the first time making him squeeze his eyes shut.

“To be young again. Must be nice,” Aleks sighs into his shoulder when he starts to fill out fast, and Trevor would roll his eyes except that Aleks starts to jack him off, if only with his thumb and pointers, and it feels so fucking good after the long wait. He’s still a little riled up from making James come, his dick having calmed but the rest of him stilled hyped, and it doesn’t take much to get him back to full hardness. He’d be embarrassed at how little Aleks actually has to do, but he’s been so fucking nice to them today that any shame is out of the window. He _deserves_ this, damn it, and he’s so ready that he’s actually surprised that Aleks just touching him hadn’t got him going.

He hears a noise from the bed and makes himself open his eyes, takes in the sight of Brett naked and on his back, James between his legs with big hands gripping Brett’s thighs. He hasn’t taken any clothes off, but they’re rocking together, just a little, and it’s making Brett sigh and moan - loud enough that the sounds are escaping their kiss, practically echoing in Trevor’s ears even if they’re not all that loud in the first place. Aleks’ lips split in a grin against Trevor’s shoulder, hands slowly turning so that he’s clasping Trevor’s dick between his fingers, warm and damp with sweat and working him slow in that way he knows is gonna drive Trevor crazy.

“This sure was a nice plan, Trev,” Aleks says, “I didn’t know you were so selfless.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Trevor presses a palm over his face, mostly to hide the flush of his cheeks. He should have figured Aleks, of all of them, wouldn’t let him get away without some ribbing.

“No, really,” Aleks continues, twists his hands on the downstroke and laughs a little when Trevor bucks into it without thinking, “It was, uh. It was nice of you.”

“Aleks,” Trevor swallows, “Seriously, you’re jerking me off right now. Not the time for, like, awkwardly worded gratitude or whatever,”

“Hey, fuck you, man,” Aleks loosens his hands, “I can stop if you’d -”

“Don’t.” Trevor cut him off, and he doesn’t mean to sound whiny but he’s been waiting just - all day. His dick is gonna fall off. He’s gonna _die_.

Aleks laughs again, hot against his neck, and tightens his hand back up. “Usually, I’d tease you a little more but...you know, I think you deserve something nice. A treat.”

“Oh, wow,” Trevor snorts, “How nice of you, man. Thanks. A treat? Is it good for my teeth, too? What trick do I do for it?”

“You’re so goddamn funny,” Aleks lets go of his dick, much to Trevor’s immense sorrow, and shoves his boxers down instead, then starts tugging at his sweater, “The trick is roll over, but the treat is you’re not the one rolling over.”

“That doesn’t -” Trevor has to stop for a second so Aleks can pull his sweater up and it’s kinda funny, this stupid moment with Aleks behind him trying to lift his sweater up and Trevor’s arms and head trapped in the material while his goddamn dick flaps around. It makes him laugh, makes Aleks laugh, too, the two of them giggling like fucking children until Aleks gets him to bend down a little so he can finally pull the sweater off and fling it to the ground. This isn’t part of a video but Trevor can just hear the whipping sound Cow Chop edits in and it makes him somehow laugh harder. He doesn’t stop until Aleks drags him into a giggly kiss, more pressing their faces together than actually kissing but it makes Trevor - warm. A bubbly happiness in his chest that he missed feeling when they were all trying to drown themselves in work. He leans down, wraps an arm around Aleks’ waist and pulls him close until he’s pressed all against Trevor’s front, one hand cupping Trevor’s face while the other holds his shoulders. Aleks has to lift up on his toes just a little if Trevor doesn’t lean down and it’s fucking funny but it’s also kind of cute and Trevor has more than one picture on his phone that James or Brett have taken of them kissing for that exact reason.

“That doesn’t make sense,” he says when Aleks deems him properly kissed.

“Just think about it,” Aleks smirks up at him and then uses the hand on Trevor’s cheek to make him look at the bed.

Brett and James have switched positions while he and Aleks were having a time taking his clothes off. James has taken his place at the top of the bed, legs wide for Brett to lay between them now with his back to James’ chest, arms around Brett’s waist as he kisses along his shoulder. He’s taken his shirt off but kept his pants on, while Brett’s stripped bare, stretched out along the bed, draped against James with a relaxed, happy expression on his face that makes Trevor’s heart skip. He’s hard, but it doesn’t seem to be a pressing concern because he’s more interested in getting some full body contact with James than in trying to get any stimulation.

Aleks clears his throat to catch their attention and Brett turns from where he’d been whispering something to James to look at them, grinning a little crookedly.

“You finally ready?”

“Ready?” Trevor blinks slow, “I don’t - I don’t have the lube.”

“That’s because _I_ have the lube,” Brett stretches out a bit, tense and pressing back against James for a second, and then goes lax and closes his eyes, “Just come’re, Trev.”

“Okay,” Trevor says, a little dumbly, and does. Aleks follows close behind and Trevor sees his tank fall to the floor out of the corner of his eye before he’s kneeling onto the bed and knee-walking to Brett. It’s a king, because Brett has long given in to the fact that at least two of them would be over regularly enough that a big bed was a necessity and not just a want, but he covers the space fast because - shit.

Brett accepts him easily, parting his legs just like he’d done for James, and Trevor has a solid two seconds to remember that they’re both naked before there’s so much skin-on-skin action that he had to close his eyes and think of the aftermath of Aleks’ stink bomb prank so he doesn’t just come between Brett’s thighs and ruin the whole thing. Brett is burning hot, soft around his middle and thighs, firm along his chest and sides. He cradles Trevor in the part of his body, exhales slow and steady and rolls his hips a little until his ass is mostly in Trevor’s lap, resting against the crack of his cheeks, and Trevor audibly swallows, wrinkles his brow over his closed eyes to keep his shit together.

“Look at me, Trev,” Brett says quietly, “Open your eyes.”

“I’m gonna nut right now if I don’t get a second,” Trevor warns and he feels James shake with laughter, hears Aleks choke behind him. Brett just sighs, but he runs his hands up and down Trevor’s arms, gives him a bit of time to get himself under control. Trevor takes the seconds to breathe in deep and exhale, make himself calm down even though he’s got Brett under him and squeezing his hips close and James right there and Aleks doing something behind him that Trevor feels like he should be worried about. When he thinks he can handle some visual stimulation without ruining everything, he opens his eyes again and - boy, he was wrong.

Brett’s looking at him fondly, eyebrow quirked, and James has taken to running a loose hand along Brett’s chest, the back of his hand just brushing Trevor’s chest, and it’s not a sexual feeling that overcomes him this time, but something a little more...romantic? Might be the right word. Whatever it is, it’s triggered by the two of them looking at him and touching him so softly, by Aleks climbing into the bed behind him and flopping down to their side, pressed up against James’ leg and Brett’s side so he can press a hand to Trevor’s lower back and rub a smooth circle against the base of his spine.

He feels surrounded, warm and comfortable and appreciated, by them and it’s the best feeling in the world, really. He’s glad that they’re all home.

“Okay, big guy,” Brett wiggles a little, grinding himself down on Trevor’s dick, “Not to complain, but Aleks got to come _twice_ today and I did not, so if you could just slip on in and -”

“Stop, dude, oh my god,” James laughs, interrupting, “ _Slip on in_ ,”

“Yeah, man, gross,” Aleks joins, but he rolls over and throws his arm around until he’s rolling back into place with a familiar bottle of lube. It’s not as full as Trevor remembers and he’s a little confused, because James isn’t stretched out and he wasn’t either so there would be no slipping into anything for at least another twenty minutes - and then Brett wriggles again and hooks his feet behind Trevor’s knees and things click into place.

Trevor has to close his eyes again.

“This what you meant by someone rolling over?”

“It’s always me who gets the dog jokes,” Brett grumbles, “You wear _one_ hat and suddenly it’s _doggy style_ this and _roll over_ that.”

“If it helps,” Aleks uncaps the lube, squeezes some into his palm and then recaps it and tosses it to the side so he can rub his hands together and warm it up, “You’d make a really cute werewolf.”

“So vicious,” James chimes in, “Everyone would be very scared, baby,”

“Shut the fuck up,” Brett rolls his eyes, “God, the two of you fucking suck.”

“Is that why Trev gets to fuck you and we don’t?” Aleks tucks himself up along Trevor’s back, slips his arm around his waist. He drags his hand down Trevor’s belly, slick with the lube, and Trevor inhales sharp at the feeling of warm, wet fingers wrapping around his shift and tugging a few times, slow and tight and _fuck_. Brett jolts a little and Trevor realizes that the knuckles of Aleks’ fingers are dragging along his balls every time he jacks Trevor and that’s just. Too much.

“Aleks,” He manages through clenched teeth, bowing his head until his forehead is against Brett’s shoulder. He feels Brett rumble under him with a deep chuckle, feels strong hands settle on his waist, rubbing along his sides as his hips start to twitch into Aleks’ fist. James scratches fingers through his hair, curls his fingers deep into the roots of it and rubs and Trevor’s toes start to curl. He’s so fucking sensitive, on edge from his day-long wait, and he’s fucking panting by the time Aleks lets him go, presses a kiss to his shoulder.

“Keep it together,” Aleks teases, “You’ve been so nice to us today, man, but Brett needs you to be nice for a little bit longer. You gonna come before you can finish him off?”

“I gave him a fuckin’ handie at work,” Trevor whines, “This isn’t _fair_ ,”

“Talk to me about _fair_ ,” Brett mutters, “Try letting this asshole spend twenty minutes with his fingers up your ass and then not even getting to come. We’ve been waiting for forever.”

“Sorry?” Trevor tries, because he can’t really think straight.

“Apologize by getting _in me_ , you stupid fuck,”

“Someone’s getting _testy_ ,” James tugs at Trevor’s hair a little, “You’d better give him what he wants before he starts to bite.”

“I’m gonna fuckin’ bite you, asshole. I bet you’re what held up homecoming.”

“I am _offended_ ,” James says primly, “I did _not_ hold up _anything_.”

Trevor would have responded but Aleks decides to take action while James and Brett are squabbling, pulling Trevor’s hips back a little and slapping at one of Brett’s thighs until he lets go of Trevor’s waist and straightens up against James’ chest a little. James helps him out, wraps his arms around Brett’s waist and pulls up until Brett’s not nearly bent in half between James and Trevor, and it gives Trevor enough room to lean back against Aleks and just- let him do whatever it is he’s planning.

“You ready, babe?” Aleks says, quiet, against the shell of his ear and Trevor swallows and nods, fingers loosening and tightening on Brett’s hips. Aleks gets a grip on his dick again, flush to Trevor’s back, and presses the head of him against Brett’s hole.

He’s wet, fuck, he hadn’t been joking about the prep. It isn’t an easy entrance but Trevor slowly rocks his hips, slipping through Aleks’ fingers and into Brett’s body and then back. Brett’s tight, so hot that he’s burning Trevor’s flesh, and Trevor watches the way his eyes close, his brow wrinkles, his mouth falls open. He leans his head back against James’ shoulder and James keeps running hands over his chest, pinches both of his nipples and tugs a little until Brett arches under his hands and a little more into Trevor’s dick and Trevor jerks at the shift, feels his cock slide deeper. Brett’s squeezing him so hard it’s almost painful, but Aleks is a steady, heavy weight at his back that’s slowly but surely forcing him to keep going and Brett moans a long, high sigh. He’s gripping James’ thighs for support and Trevor can see his fingers whitening under the strain of his grip, can feel how tense he is through the death grip Brett’s thighs have on Trevor’s hips.

“Fuck, look at him…” Aleks presses his lips to Trevor’s shoulder, breathing out hard against his goosebumped flesh, “Jesus, you two look good.”

“Trev,” Brett says tightly, “God, fuck, Trev, you’re -”

“Come on, Trevor,” James taunts, “Come on, fuck him. He’s not a delicate fuckin’ flower.”

“Shut up, please,” Trevor gets out, twitching his hips in small thrusts, taking in the feeling of being squeezed so tight. It’s like he’s being consumed, swallowed up by Brett’s body, welcomed and held - but James is right, he wants to get deeper, faster. Still, Brett will beat him up if he rushes this and they all know it and James is just trying to get him in trouble.

Aleks, though, makes an agreeing noise.

“Yeah, Trev. Let’s speed...things…” He says, smug, and Trevor has just enough time to brace himself before Aleks lets go of his dick, presses his palms flat to the base of Trevor’s spine, and _pushes_. “Up.”

Trevor and Brett make similar noises at the same time - almost pained, loud, overwhelmed; twin groans of pleasure, Brett dropping one hand to the mattress to support himself and Trevor pulling his hips inward as he bottoms out. He goes from about half way in to tip-to-base surrounded by quivering, wet heat and he can feel Brett’s thighs shaking against him, knows his own legs are nowhere near steady. He tops pretty often, between Aleks and James, but Brett’s a whole new ball game. He only lets them do this on special occasions and Trevor’s got no idea what he did to deserve this but he can count on one hand how many times he’s been able to feel this - incredible feeling, having Brett all around him, and he’s gonna enjoy it.

He bends over with the feeling, presses his face to Brett’s neck and Brett wraps an arm around his shoulders, clings to him and Aleks sits back so Brett can properly wrap his legs around Trevor’s waist. When Trevor sits back up to straighten up his back, Brett comes with him, settles into his lap and Trevor wraps his arms around his waist and can’t help but bury himself into the welcoming heat, rock his hips up hard as Brett grinds down, using his hold on Trevor’s shoulders and James’ thigh to get the leverage he needs to roll his hips.

“O _ooh shit_ ,” Trevor grunts, “Jesus, fuckin’ _Christ_ , Brett,”

Brett laughs, amused and fond, “Yeah? Feels good, bud?”

“ _Bud_ ,” James scoffs from behind Brett, and Trevor makes himself look away from Brett’s scrunched up face to James’ and then gets caught by the dark, intense look in James’ eyes. James has a way of staring into your soul sometimes, fuckin’ Bambi eyes that make him look all soft and innocent but can also occasionally get this fire that draws you in and keeps you exactly where he wants you. Trevor gets lost in that fire, remembers the way James had shaken against his thigh on the couch in the office, the high moans, gripping hands on his hip and shoulder, the broken pleas he’d ripped from his lips at the end.

James looks at him smugly, like he knows that Trevor can’t stop thinking about him even with Brett writhing in his lap, the fucking bitch. He’s right, though, Trevor can never focus fully on just one of them.

He feels Aleks against his back again, hears he and Brett kissing over his shoulder, feels the brush of Aleks’ fingers from where they’re resting against Brett’s jawline. Brett makes a soft, wanting sound into their kiss and it’s right next to Trevor’s ear, shakes him to his core because it’s _Brett_ making that kind of noise, and he can’t quite - understand, how _he’s_ responsible for making that happen, but he can feel Brett’s erection pressing between their bellies, the way his spine is curving under Trevor’s arms, how hard he’s squeezing around Trevor’s shoulders.

He rocks their bodies together, lifting Brett’s hips as he flexes out and the pulls him closer as he flexes in, pulling out barely an inch before shoving fully back inside. Brett moves with it, panting into his kiss with Aleks, fingers clinging to Trevor’s skin. His chest is already heaving a little, like he can’t pull in enough air - but Aleks is kissing him and Trevor knows that Aleks likes to steal every last breath from your lungs. James leans forward, runs his tongue up Brett’s spine starting close to where Trevor’s arms are covering, and Brett shakes with it. Trevor feels his fingers spasm where he’s clutching at Trevor’s shoulders, his arms flexing every time he lifts himself up so he can drop back down.

Aleks doesn’t let up, presses his chest to Trevor’s until he’s in the middle of a Brett-Aleks sandwich, surrounded by all this skin, and then James is in his face, pulling him into an intense, consuming kiss of his own.

He doesn’t really give Trevor a chance, just nips at his lips until Trevor lets his mouth fall open and then rolls his tongue against Trevor’s, wiry beard scraping against Trevor’s face as he swallows his groans and rough fingers tightening and pulling into Trevor’s hair, riling him up until he and Brett’s hips are slapping together. Brett keeps making fucking _noises_ that get Trevor’s blood boiling, loud yelping sounds every time Trevor pulls him onto his dick and Trevor doesn’t mean to be so rough but fuck if they’re all not working him up like _assholes_. Brett’s gonna _beat him up_ later, he hopes James and Aleks are prepared to help him heal the bruises when Brett is done getting revenge for the fucking he’s putting up with. Like Trevor’s got no goddamn control and he’s just fucking into the nearest hole he got his hands on. It’s _James’_ fault, for pulling his hair and biting him and it’s _Aleks’_ fault for the nails Aleks is dragging down his sides, and it’s fucking _Brett’s_ fault because he shouldn’t sound like Trevor’s literally dicking him into Heaven, it’s not _fair_ -

“Trev,” Brett groans when James has broken the case, gone back to trailing his tongue along Brett’s shaking back, voice rough and crackling, “Trevor - _fuck_ , T-Trevor, I’m -”

“Yeah?” Trevor squeezes him around his middle tighter, hugs him close and feels the way his dick’s getting dragged between them every time Trevor jolts into him, feels it twitch and leak, the lube from Aleks dragging his hand down Trevor’s stomach slicking the way for what he’s sure is an intense feeling for Brett.

“Yeah,” Brett gulps, nods against his cheek, sweaty forehead nuzzling into his neck and Brett’s own arm, and staying there in a limp loll. His shoulders and thighs are trembling, holding so tight to Trevor that Trevor almost feels protective of him, holds him close and strokes the skin under his thumb. He wants to lay him on his back, pound into him until he’s crying, his mind so hazy with the different desires warring in his chest that he doesn’t even know what to do. He’s nearly frozen with indecision, and he wants to ask for help but he can’t voice anything except sounds of pleasure or exertion, except their names. All the same, James seems to understand because he presses another kiss to Trevor’s lips, pulls back with his bottom lip still between his teeth for just long enough that Trevor’s sure he’s trying to draw blood before he lets go and then crawls out of the way for him to actually get Brett on his back.

Aleks bites at his back, and his voice is low with desire, too, when he says, “Go on, pussy, show him what you’re made of.”

“Excuse me,” Trevor scoffs, and then has to stop and take in a hard breath because he feels Brett _ripple_ around him, “But _you_ were the one begging like a fuckin’ _bitch_ this morning -”

“How about you put your money where your dick is and make him come before James and I do it for you, you fuckin’ bitch -” Aleks sneers, and Brett actually honest-to-god _sobs_ , and it sends up a flare of jealousy so hot and angry in Trevor’s chest that he almost growls, snaps his hips up hard and makes Brett actually yell and jolt in his arms.

Trevor leans forward - slow, because he’s horny but not an idiot - and lets go of Brett’s waist with one hand to balance them until he’s got Brett on his back on the mattress, sets the palm of his other hand to the base of Brett’s spine to support the arch he’s got going on so he can keep his ass flush to Trevor’s dick and pins his arms above his head with the other hand, long fingers locking around the wrists of both of Brett’s arms. He could break free, if he wanted, but being pinned seems to do it for him because he thrashes a little until he gets comfortable, one leg still hooked around Trevor’s waist and the other used to brace himself, foot flat on the mattress so he can shove his hips back into Trevor’s demanding onslaught. He wants to respond to Aleks, but Brett is intoxicating and he takes a few seconds to just - do what he wanted and pound into him, his sac slapping against Brett’s ass, the skin of Brett’s stomach rolling a little with how hard he’s being rocked, his voice raising louder and louder. It isn’t until he’s got Brett close to howling that he slows down a little, settles into long, deep thrusts that have them both gasping.

“Dunno, Aleks,” He gets out, breathless, sweating, watching the way Brett’s brows are pinching together, the look of pure concentration on his face as he works his hips hard against Trevor’s, “S-seems ta’ me maybe you’re just fuckin’ jealous. You, uh, you wanna get fucked, too?”

“Like you’re gonna last,” Aleks taunts, and then there are two hands on his hand, spreading his cheeks and thumbing at his hole and he’s gasping, breath catching in his throat, “Oh, look, you’re all twitchy -”

“Go ahead and shove a few fingers into your cunt, I’ll fuckin’ show you _lasting_ -” Trevor starts, only for Brett to growl so deep and forcefully that he clamps his mouth shut and hears the audible snap of Aleks’ teeth as he does the same.

“If you two don’t _shut the fuck up_ ,” Brett snarls, sounding enraged and ready to snap even as he grinds down on Trevor’s dick, twists his fingers until he’s clinging to the pillow under their hand, “I’m gonna kick you _both_ out and _James_ can fuck me, _Jesus_ ,”

“Sorry,” Trevor and Aleks both say automatically, echoing each other, and James giggles from where he’s settled next to them.

“Aleks, come’re, fucker,” James motions and Aleks, huffing out an amused breath against Trevor’s lower back, fucking taps at his hole hard enough to make him jump and then scurries to James to avoid the swift kick Trevor’s gonna aim at his head.

“Fuckin’ slut,” Trevor mutters and Aleks sticks his tongue out at him in return even as he falls into James’ open arms, and Trevor would respond in kind except Brett presses the heel of his foot into his lower back and it snaps his attention back to Brett like a rubber band.

He’s - fuck, he’s shaking like a leaf, sweating so much Trevor’s almost worried that he’s gonna pass out. His face is cherry red, the tops of his ears and a good bit of his chest matching, diaphragm surging as he pants, hips twisting desperately as he chases an orgasm he can’t _quite_ reach now that there’s space between their stomachs and his dick isn’t getting the same stimulation. He’s baring his teeth, eyes closed so tight it could be painful and Trevor can’t help but sit up a little, drag the hand that had been supporting his back down his chest just to feel the trembling muscle and the soft layer of fat atop it.

Brett doesn’t have a sensitive prostate - he’s one of those unlucky souls that just don’t have a sensitive body and it’s one of the reasons he doesn’t bottom often. Still, it isn’t _numb_ , and every time Trevor rubs against it he can feel the way Brett’s body clamps down on his dick, the drag of his muscles not wanting to let Trevor go when he pulls out, the way they give in welcome to his return. It’s like being squeezed by velvet, soft and _burning_ , a fire of ecstasy that races along Trevor’s spine and makes his feet curl in every time he presses inside. And Brett’s opening so beautifully for him, vulnerable and practically begging with every gulp of air, every choked out groan through loose lips, every flex of his hips and tensing of his calves and thighs. God, he’s a sight that takes Trevor’s air away.

Trevor has to close his eyes again, can hear James and Aleks next to them having fun of their own, can hear the whine in Brett’s breath, and he finally feels his own body start to quiver and plea for release in a way he can’t resist like he’d been doing before. He leans over Brett, lets go of his wrists so he can brace himself with his arm against the mattress, opens his eyes so that when he presses his forehead to Brett’s, he can look at him.

“Hey,” He says softly, and he knows he sounds pathetic but he needs it, “Hey, open - open your eyes, please. Look at me.”

“Trev,” Brett breathes, and then his eyes flutter open and they're glassy with pleasure, wide pupils and shiny, “Trev, _fuck_ ,”

“I know,” Trevor manages a smile, presses a messy kiss to his cheek because it’s the closest he can get to his lips, and then he gets a hand between Brett’s legs, wraps his fingers around his cock and squeezes tight. Brett _howls_ , arches so hard that it’s almost scary, bucks and heaves and Trevor jerks him off, palm slick with sweat. Brett’s _dripping_ with it, the room so hot that Trevor fully expects that they’ve steamed the windows, even in Cali, and he shakes like he’s seizing, mouth dropping open once he’s run out of air to make noise with in a silent cry that rocks his entire body and then - he twitches in Trevor’s fingers, his body locks up around Trevor’s dick, and he’s coming.

Watching Brett come is a spectacle in itself - he goes silent and still even as Trevor keeps working his hips and jerking him off, off counter to each other because Trevor is good but he’s not a miracle worker. He knows Brett’s foot is tangling in the sheet, can feel the one against his back moving like he’s searching for purchase, his back arching clear off the bed and Trevor’s lap both - but he keeps his eyes open, mostly, because Trevor asked him to and Trevor gets to watch his eyes as he orgasms, the tears that gather in the corners for just a second as he’s overcome.

It lasts for seconds and eternities, the two of them trapped together - and then it’s broken and Brett’s body goes limp.

He falls to the mattress, legs finally falling from Trevor’s hips and Trevor takes a second to get control of himself. He wants to keep thrusting, but it’d be too much for Brett after an orgasm like that and the last thing he wants is to hurt him, even if he’s practically crying with want, so he helps Brett lower his legs, presses little soothing kisses to his lips, smiles when Brett laughs a little. The endorphins are flowing, Brett’s gonna be flying _high_ for at least a few minutes, and he pulls out of the welcoming, pulsing heat of his hole slow, a shiver wracking down his spine when he slips free with a soft, wet sound.

Brett makes a content noise, lifts one of his hands from the bed, curls it over his shoulder and threads his fingers through his hair, tilts Trevor’s head a little so they can kiss properly, affectionate and thankful in a way that Brett only lets himself be after orgasm, when all his walls are down.

“Oh, shit,” He hears James mumble, “He really did last.”

“Didn’t see that one coming.” Aleks responds, amused.

“It’s because Brett got fuckin’ selfish,” James continues, and then there’s shifting from next to he and Brett but he doesn’t really worry about it. They’ll take care of him.

He’s gentled off of Brett after a few more seconds of slow, deep kissing, where he gets to taste Brett and recognizes Aleks on his tongue, and into two pairs of familiar arms working in that weird, perfect tandem that the two of them sometimes work in, like they can read each other without needing words. They get him on his back next to Brett and then Aleks kisses him, still soft and gentle, like he wants to match the world Trevor is floating in, and he’s just a second to get into it before he feels a hand on his dick, James’ hand, and then - fuck, James’ _mouth_.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” He gasps into Aleks’ mouth, bites down on his lip and Aleks groans like he’s just gripped his dick, and then he feels James tilt his head and swallow him down to the hilt. He feels James work his throat around him once, twice, feels his tongue flat on the bottom of Trevor’s shaft, hears him hum and feels the vibrations against his dick and he’s -

“ _James_ -” he warns, thighs trembling, and James just bobs his head until his face is buried in the curls at the base of Trevor’s dick, the head of his dick so deep that Trevor thinks if they looked, they’d see the bulge, and then he’s coming down James’ goddamn throat.

Aleks kisses him through it, sighs so soft into his mouth eve as his lungs give out. James keeps doing God’s work, sucking long and steady and bobbing his head, working his tongue and swallowing him down until he’s done, until his hips stop twitching forward and start to twitch away and then he pulls off with a pop and licks his lips, looking up at Trevor with that same smug look from before.

“You taste like -”

“Please, for the love of god,” Aleks interrupts, “Don’t say whatever gross joke you’re about to say. I can’t believe you went down on him. He’s been in Brett’s actual -”

“You literally ate Brett out -”

“The _point_ -”

“Prude -”

“ _Prude_ -”

“Boys,” Brett says quietly, and they quiet down, because Brett sounds soft and pleased and sleepy, “Shut the fuck up. Trev, you okay?”

“I am,” Trev blinks slow, vision still blurry from how hard he’d come, “ _So_ okay.”

“Great,” Brett sighs, stretches out on the bed, “Aleks? James? You guys good?”

“Yep,” James popped the _p_ , “You two looked fuckin’...shit. You looked good.”

“I’m good, too,” Aleks agrees, “A blowjob and a show, I’m satisfied.”

“Even greater,” Brett lifts his arms, makes gimme hands at them and Trevor looks down at the bed and Brett’s messy belly and his own messy belly and his sticky hands. Then he rolls into his arms, settles down on his side next to him and crowds as close to him as he can get.

“Nose goes,” He mumbles and nearly slaps his own face in his hurry to get his hand in place.

He hears Aleks make a whining noise, telling him that Aleks lost, but he’s already drifting off before Aleks can start to complain.

He feels more than hears Brett chuckle, shaking under Trevor with it, curling a strong arm loosely over Trevor’s shoulders, stroking through his hair as he rests his head on Brett’s chest. He feels James lay down next to him and he can hear Aleks banging around in the en suite of Brett’s bedroom.

He feels James press his nose into the knot of his spine, feels a heavy arm over his waist, feels James tuck his legs behind Trevor’s and spoon up close and he feels the dip of the bed that’s Aleks returning with what he can only guess is a wet rag to clean them all up with, and then he’s asleep.

He’s happy.

 


End file.
